Sabrina
Sabrina was the Gym Leader of Saffron City and was far more sadistic than her anime counterpart. Sabrina has a darwinistic mindset, believing that there are too many humans and that most don't deserve to live. Thus any challengers to her gym are subjected to an onslaught of Psychic-type Pokemon that actively try to kill them and after surviving a certain amount of time are deemed worthy of life. Mega Stones: '''Alakazite History The New Timeline (Past) Sabrina was born and raised in Turquoise Town. Her mother died when she was about two years old to an illness, leaving her father to raise her alone. Sabrina first discovered her Bloodliner powers at age 10 when she accidentally used them to stop a football from hitting her. Upon discovering that she was a Bloodliner, her father advised her to use her powers for good. She takes this to heart and begins helping the townsfolk, although many people started taking advantage of her goodwill out of laziness, causing her to become disgusted. Her father then told her to stand her ground. Despite this, she still continues to help others. Sometime later, while on the way to Sabrina's school, Sabrina and her father passed by a bug-catching trainer named Tommy, who kept delaying the start of his Pokémon journey because he's too afraid to take the challenge. Sabrina's father told her that "You can never improve unless you push yourself", to what she agrees. At school, the Principal tells Sabrina's father about an essay she wrote about a historical figure she admired. Much to her father's shock, the essay was about Twenty Gyarados Bill, whom she praised as "a shining example of self-improvement through hard work and determination", despite having been a mass-murderer and criminal. When called out on this, Sabrina attempts to justify herself by focusing on Bill's good traits, but her father won't have any of that and tries to ground her. Sabrina becomes furious at her father. as well at the townsfolk for not understanding her viewpoint, especially since they continue (in her eyes) to become increasingly lazy to even try to do something great with their lives. She then decides she will give them motivation - by instilling fear on them. For a month, Sabrina starts choosing a random victim to terrorize every day. Her father eventually caught wind of this, but when he tried to stop her, she used her powers to mind-control him so he would leave town and she wouldn't have to kill him. She continues to terrorize the townsfolk and prevents them from escaping, all the while hoping that one of them will eventually stand up to her. She's finally confronted by Tommy, the bug-catching trainer, who despite being deathly afraid of her decides to try and do something to stop her. Amazed at Tommy's bravery, Sabrina finally rejoices at the fact that she was proven right, and decides to spare him and the rest of the townsfolk, before deciding to leave Turquoise Town for good, and try to change the world by pushing other people to live up to their potential. Sometime later, Sabrina ran into Neko Hachi, who was at a crossroads about what to do with his life. She brings up Bill's story as an example, giving him a nudge so he decides to become the Black Arachnid. She even considers killing Ito Jenny, but decides against it as she believe it would discourage Neko. At some point, Sabrina became the Saffron Gym Leader, but gained a reputation for killing many of her challengers when she judged them as unworthy of living. The Pokémon League sent a Buster squad to aprehend her, but they were all killed in action, and she continued to lure trainers to her Gym, only sparing them if they managed to impress her enough. Sabrina was also contacted by The Bloodliner King, even offered the position of becoming his Queen, but she rejected it, arguing that she had no interest in his goals. Kanto Arc Sabrina is first seen when she kills a challenger who is trying to escape her, right before confronting Dan, who has come to challenge the Gym despite the rumors abound. She then submits Dan and his Pokémon to a seemingly endless onslaught against Psychic-types, telling him to prove him he's worthy of living. Despite being unable to defeat her, she judges him worthy enough and lets him live. The Bloodliner King's emissary comes to confront Sabrina about her criteria to let challengers live, and letting her know that the offer to become queen is still on the table. Sabrina continues to dismiss it, but agrees to test Ash Ketchum at his insistence, becoming increasingly interested when he examines his memories more in-depth and learns about The Old Timeline. Learning about this, she decides that she will lure Ash to her gym to test him personally, while also using Ash's memories to find about and locate several of the people whom Ash met in his previous life, killing them off when she evaluates than as not deserving to live. Among her first victims are Dario and Melvin the Magician, while others such as Keith and the twins Rhoda and Rhonda, are spared thanks to running into Ritchie and deciding to do something to improve their lives. She manages to get a hold of Ash's Primeape, and after healing him, keeps him captive in her basement to use as hostage for Ash's challenge. After monitoring Ash's progress for a bit, Sabrina sends one of her Abra to kidnap Ash and has her Pokémon attack him, in order to force him to use his Bloodliner powers. When Ash refuses, and even decides that he's not interested in her badge anymore, Sabrina reveals that she's holding Primeape hostage in her basement, knowing that Ash won't stop at anything to rescue him. She continues to taunt Ash by reading his mind and revealing that she knows all of his secrets, but Ash refuses to budge. Sabrina grows impatient and decides to reveal to Ash what she knows about his birth circumstances: about how his grandfather actually wanted Delia to abort her pregnancy, about how his father is a monster who knocked up many women and not just his mother, and even had some of his offspring killed because they weren't of any use to him, such as John Archer. She almost succeeds in getting Ash enraged, but his Pokémon manage to calm him down, telling him that Sabrina will win if he does what she wants. Right then, the rest of Ash's Pokémon, thanks to the efforts of Dexter, break into the Gym through the ceiling and join the fray. With the odds evened out, Sabrina decides to Mega Evolve one of her Alakazam, which quickly overpowers several of Ash's Pokémon all at once, and continues to taunt Ash into using his Bloodliner powers. Ash continues to refuse, and much to her shock, he ends up creating a Psychium-Z, which he promptly uses with Butterfree to perform a Shattered Psyche and defeat Mega Alakazam. After Ash's Pokédex informs everyone that Primeape has been rescued, Sabrina grows angrier and determined to force Ash to use his powers, summons her remaining Pokémon for another go. Right then, however, Ash's companions and Belladonna's harem teleport into the Gym. She gets frozen in place by Aurora and can only watch as the Exeggutor that belong to Ash teleport in and glare at her, before getting everyone out of there. Sabrina is left a turmoil of emotions, partly because she respects that Ash managed to beat her, and partly because she's angry that he got away and she didn't achieve one of her goals with him. Sometime later, Sabrina was arrested by a Buster squad and had her position as the Saffron Gym Leader revoked. Despite this, the Marsh Badge is registered to Ash's ownership, being the first and only badge she gave away in her entire career as a Gym Leader. Pokemon Abra (Many) Kadabra (Many) Alakazam (Several) Alakazam 1 '''Hold Item: '''Alakazite '''Moves: * Psychic * Protect Hypno (Many) Drowzee (Many) Espeon (Several) Natu (Many) Xatu (Many) Exeggcute (Many) Exeggutor (Several) Jynx (Several) Smoochum (Many) Girafarig (Many) Wobuffet (Many) Starmie (Many) Bloodline(s) Heart (Psychic) Sabrina has the potential to use any standard Psychic-type move, can control Psychic-type Pokemon, can speak telepathically, and can read the minds of others even across great distances. Known Moves * Teleport * Psychic/Confusion * Hypnosis * Psywave * Reflect Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners Category:Gym Leaders Category:Type Specialists Category:Criminals